Dinosaurs: back from the brink
by Sol1234
Summary: After the tragedy of the old Pangea, a new Pangea had risen millions of years later with a new family called the Rockefellers
1. Chapter 1 meet the Rockfellers part 1

Chapter 1 Meet the Rockefellers part 1

In a large City located somewhere in a tropical Peninsula is populated by large Anthromorphic reptiles called Dinosaurs. The City that the Dinosaurs currently populate was called 'Tropivile'. Within the heavily Forested Neighborhood of Tropivile is an average sized one story Mansion right in front of a beautiful canal as part of the back yard. Inside one of the rooms of the said Mansion is a young Spinosaur playing his piano attempting to sing something. He is wearing a white T-Shirt with a rock band Logo called 'Slayers'. His scales are black in color with Blue tiger strips, his eye Color are grey, on his head is a pair of long Dark Blue feathers which wouldn't be normal of a dinosaur of his kind. Probably because his father is an UtahRaptor.

Speaking of UtahRaptors, outside the front of the Mansion an average car is seen parking in front. Coming out of the car is a large Utahraptor male with the same color scale and feather pattern on his head(except it is short and brushed) as the lad except for the eyes which are Blue. He is wearing a brown sport jacket over his white dress shirt with a name tag revealing that his name is Moby Rockefeller. Moby, with his briefcase came in into the Mansion living room and called "Henry son, I'm home". The five year old whose name is Henry Rockefeller heard his dad and went to him to embrace him with a hug.

After the Hug, Moby looked around the living room with a smirk than back at Henry who is currently the same size as him despite his age which makes sense race wise. Moby decided to ask him with the same smug expression "Is your bedroom clean boy?" Henry reacted looking a little guilty with a grin and ran back to his room. While Henry was in his Bedroom, Moby went to the Living room couch to see some TV with a sad expression. He is a little down due to the fact that it is his fifth year as a divorced single father. Moby is lucky that his Ex Wife didn't get much his fortune nor custody of Henry due to the fact that according to what hes seen on TV. On TV is his Ex-Wife, a rich mean looking Albino Carnosaur named Saabi Plymouth is currently the President CEO of the 'NEWWESAYSO' Studios. Not wanting to gaze at her greedy ways, Moby turned off the television to call out his son "Henry, it's time to go to Velocitopia". As a response, the teen name Henry perked up while cleaning up and shouted "YESSS" as it is one his favorite spots for pizza.

By Moby's request, He and Henry went to VelociTopia Restaurant which turned out to be a very nice one for a pizzeria. Not as big or fancy as the others but critics gave the Velociraptor owned restaurant amazing reviews. When Moby and Henry entered the restaurant, they are meet by lots of various dinosaurs inside the restaurant having a good time. However, the various employees inside are all Velociraptors. The reason for all the Veloci dominated workforce is that it is a family business. The owner and head chef of the restaurant is a beautiful female Velociraptor with light blue scales, green eyes, and green feathers on her head but at long length. On the tag of her chef uniform is a name that reads Chevy Flay. Chevy Flay is best described as a very cheerful lady who appreciates hard work and family values. As the owner of the restaurant, it is her job to keep business steady. One night however, she noticed that some of her waiters were understaffed so she called her assistant manager.

"Mr. Stoner! Get over here!" Mr. Stoner, her assistant manager like her is a Velociraptor but male with orange scale color and red feathers brushed executively. "Is something the matter boss?" Stoner asked, "yes there's a problem, were is Mr. Nibber, One of our best waiters?" Chevy gestured him around the dining area packed with guests. Stoner looked around the room to only see nine waiters instead of ten then he realized something with a light bulb over his head.

"I believe that Nibber had called me to let me know that he wasn't going to be here today because he was sick." Chevy pulled him by the color to have her angry glare of disbelief. "And when exactly where you going to tell me?!" Stone was going to answer but Chevy let go of him with a sigh.

"Know what I'll take over as the waiter for now as it seems that some new customers are here". She noticed the recently filled table occupied by Henry and Moby now wearing a black undershirt with a blue short sleeve over it looking at the menus. As Chevy left the kitchen towards the son and father she stopped and noticed that the Utahraptor looked familiar. She attempted to think back until Moby started snapping. "Hello, are you ok?" Chevy snapped back to reality finally noticing that the UtahRaptor and young Allosuarus are waiting for her. "Oh um, hello im probably going to be your waiter my name is Chevy". Her name sounded familiar to Moby too but he decided to place his order "I would like a cheese pepporoni and my little champion here would like just a plain cheese." Chevy wrote everything Moby ordered until she asks "alright, may I know your name?" "its Moby" the UtahRaptor answeared making Chevy twitch a bit finally remembering something but collected her thoughts telling them that there order would be ready at the moment and left.

While waiting for their food Moby is still a little down looking. Henry noticed his mood getting a little worried it did not involve him. Hoping to brighten up his dad Henry started to speak about his time at school. "hey dad, did I tell you what I got in my math test today?" Henry asks with venom in his tongue while saying math because he hated it. Moby raised an ebrow still with his elbows on the table while his folded hands/claws are being rested under his chin. While Henry and Moby were talking, they didn't notice that Chevy was watching them from the kitchen window. Chevy finally remembered who Moby is. Moby is one of her hatchling hood friends since elementary. During highschool years however she at some point developed a crush on Moby but never had a chance to tell him. Chevy got a little sad at the memory due to the fact that they went to separate colleges were Moby meet another girl and married. Speaking of the girl she noticed that it is just Moby and Henry and the girl Saabi she remembers was absent.

A few hours later, Henry and Moby got out of the chair as they were done eating and paid the check. As they reach the door, they are stopped by the waitress Chevy "Excuse me for the interruption but is your last name Rockefeller by any chance?" Moby a little stunned by her question and nodded with a yes. Chevy started to squee a bit and engage him in a hug "OMG MOBY DO YOU REMEMBER ME?!" Moby, thinking about what she asked then suddenly it hit him. The waitress that served them is his hatchling hood friend Chevy Flay. "Bless my soul, Chevy! I thought wouldn't be seeing you again?" it had been so long since they saw each other due to being in separate colleges. They both gazed at each other noticing how changed they were until Henry spoke up "Dad can we just go already?" Moby told him just a sec as Chevy giggled "if you like Moby, what about we exchange numbers so we could maybe go to a nearby café while your kid is at school?" Moby looked back at her in delight "I would like that very much".

So the two adults exchanged their numbers and parted ways with smiles. Despite what had happened in his life Moby is now a little happy that he met an old friend. Chevy is even more excited knowing that the next day since its day off she could make time to get to catch up with Moby.

 **(Part 1 is done and yes you all noticed that im doing a redo of this story and this story is actually going to be like as if you are watching a continuing of the original dinosaurs show with a new family that im trying to set up. If theres any questions let me know.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Meet the Rockefellers part 2**

 **Hey guys, sheesh its been awhile since I did a new chapter for this story which is more like a tv show within a fanfic. So enjoy.**

 _It's been around almost a year since Moby and Chevy started to hang out more often. Every day when Henry is at school in 'Tropiville elementary', Moby would call or visit Chevy once and awhile to either catch up or to simply get close to each other._

 _The more Moby and Chevy hanged out, the closer they have started to get to the point they are officially dating. Moby, who had been depressed since his divorce with Saabi is now very happy again that now he had found a new soul mate._

 _Chevy on the other hand is very happy that not only she is seeing her old friend but also her hatchling hood crush. Her relationship with Moby brightens up her mood so much; she became more dedicated in keeping her job stable hoping to gain financial stability._

 _Eventually She moved in with the Rockefellers in the secluded forested mansion and settled pretty well._

 _Henry, the young Spinosuar couldn't be happier for both his dad and Chevy. Ever since Chevy came to his life, Henry acted like as if he gained a new mom. He would demonstrate his talent for music to her to show how much likes her. Sometimes, Henry mistook her as his real mother._

 _One day, Moby finally proposed and married Chevy, which in turn pleases Henry. After Moby and Chevy got married, Chevy laid a new son for Moby who ended up hatching as an Austroraptor named Ford._

 _In present time, Moby is now a very successful College professor for Rexington University. Chevy is still the proud owner of Raptortopia. Henry is now a freshman in highschool, fourteen years old. Finally Ford is a young carefree kid at Tropiville elementary._

 **(present time, Rockefeller residence)**

It is afternoon in the middle of new pangea.

In front of the big Rockefeller residence, a big school bus is seen stopping by. Coming out of the bus is a large Spinosaur male Henry, who is now fourteen years old wearing a white shirt and a black leather jacket. He is also carrying his blue backpack on one should with a smile on his face.

After the bus leaves, Henry starts to head into his house. Once inside the house, Henry could smell dinner being made in the kitchen making him slurp his tongue. So he drops his bag by the front door and heads to the dinning area of the kitchen to see his stepmother Chevy cooking dinner.

"Hey Chevy! What is for dinner?"

Chevy who is in her dress and cooking apron, focusing on making her Chicken meat ball pasta only replies "ill tell you when you get your half brother dear."

With that Henry, with a grunt gets out of his chair to head to the staircase and calls out

"HEY FORD, DINNER IS COMING!"

Inside one bedroom, is a ten-year-old Austroraptor name Ford, who has dark blue scales, spiky green feather mane, and light blue eyes. He is wearing a dark grey T-shirt and he is currently playing his video games while he is laying on his bed. The video game he is playing is called 'Super Megio brothers' which is about a Megalosuarus plumber trying to save an Allosuarus princess from an evil blue dragon King name BP Rowser.

Ford was playing his video game from his bed until he hears Henry's voice telling him to come for dinner. Ford pauses his game for the moment only for him to shout "UM HOLD ON! LET ME FINISH THIS LEVEL!"

"YOUR MOM SAID TO COME NOW!" the voice of Henry shouts back making Ford huff in annoyance.

So Ford drops his controller, runs in the hallway, and slides down by the stair hold. Ford slides all the way down to see Henry waiting for him with his arms crossed, taping his foot. "About time you showed up."

"Bite my tail!" Ford bickers in a child like tone follow by "first one to the food is a rotten Brink Beetle", than he starts to sprint.

Henry only rolls his eyes in annoyance as he start to follow suit.

Once the two boys sat in their seats, Chevy approaches them with the pot she used to cook. She cheerfully gives her step-son the food first than she goes to her full son.

As Chevy served Ford, the young Austroraptor gazes at the food with excitement as his mom's spaghetti is his favorite. Ford is about to dive in until he hears his mom go 'Ahem'. With a huff follow by an ok leaned up to give a kiss thank you to Chevy.

After serving the kids, Chevy sat with the kids to start eating herself. A door from behind suddenly opens revealing Moby dressed in a pollo shirt carrying his briefcase. Moby takes a deep breath with a confident smile in his face.

"Honey, I'm home", Moby gleefully shouts as he enters the dining hall.

Moby first walks to his new wife Chevy, whom been happily married to for the passed ten years to give her a kiss on the lips.

"You seem very happy today Mobi pie" stated Chevy in a sweet voice as she kisses him back.

Moby walks to his seat in front of Chevy, in between his two sons to start eating the meal himself.

"Indeed I am my sweet guardian angel. But I wonder how my boys are today?"

Moby looks at Henry who is listening to music with a headset while he eats. Moby taps Henry's hand to gain his attention.

"OH! Hey dad! I did not notice you" Henry takes off his headset in order to listen what his father had to say.

"How was your day at high school son?"

"It was great dad and by the way there is a concert coming this weekend!"

"A concert? Whose performin?"

"My favorite band of all time! Monarch!" Henry shouts in glee "my friends and I are planning to get tickets it!"

"That sounds pretty exciting Henry, but you haven't told your father specificly about your day at high school" Chevy buts in giving Henry an inquisitive stare.

"I bet Henry got in trouble for crushing on a teacher hehehe" Ford teases earning a glare from Henry. Ford only spits in response making Henry growl a bit.

Henry looks back to his dad to give him the full story of his time at school. Henry tells his dad that he received a few good test scores in his classes but he is currently still waiting for the grade for his history class a bit nervous. Not that he is going to fail though. Even though Henry is more into music, History is not very big with him but his dad being a history teacher makes him want to pass the subject for him.

After dinner, the boys are told to head to their bedrooms as both parents want to be alone.

"Is there something you want to tell me Moby pie?" Chevy speaks in a sulty tone.

"Well pudden, guess who just got promoted to senior level professor!" Moby asks with a voice filled with pride.

"OMG! That means!?"

"I just got a raise which means more money which also means a special dinner for you and me." Moby takes out a pair of tickets for a fancy restaurant called 'Iguana gardens', "I believe a certain anniversary is coming up soon."

Chevy gets off her chair to latch Moby into a hug.

"OH Moby, you remembered!" Chevy, suddenly gets an idea

"You know, what about we do something for the rest of this special night?" Chevy asks in a sexualy voice making Moby blush realizing what she is asking for.

Moby gets his own bedroom eyes, lifts up Chevy in his arms and whispers "indeed we should" then he carries her all the way to the master bedroom for a night of fun.


End file.
